Outdoor activities especially traveling with infants and toddlers can become very challenging for parents when toiletry needs are to be met in a moments notice. To add to their frustration, is the fear of potentially transmittable diseases from public toilets. Furthermore, some parents feel very embarrassed to carry with them the conventional bulky potty.
Thus a need has arisen for a truly portable sanitation system for infants and toddlers. This invention can be used in cars, boats, campers, tents, and virtually on any flat surface away from normal sanitation facilities. It can be easily stored and transported. It is light weight and so beautifully designed that when carried on a shoulder it looks like a flying saucer. Specifically, this invention can be used inside and outside of home, thus providing an uninterrupted and consistent potty training at an early age. In general, this invention relates to a compact and light-weight portable toilet for infants and toddlers used for travelling, camping and other recreational purposes.